galaxipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Threat Levels
Throughout history, there have been countless threats to civilisations from the odd asteroid to full-out invasions and many have desired for one universal system to class threats on for direct comparison to other threats which are used in decisions of where resources should be directed due to some threats being higher priority than, others. Localised Threats The first threat levels that will be mentioned here will be the localised threats which are essentially, threats to a fairly small area as opposed to the worse threats that cover a much greater area and tend to be much dangerous than, the local ones. The threat levels in this category are as follows: Personal Threat This is essentially, where there is a threat to a single individual whether it's a life threatening disease or financial difficulties. This category in itself has subcategories which vary in severity: *'Mortal Threat:' This is quite literally when one has a threat to their life and could result in the termination of their life. *'Financial Issues:' This thread is probably self-explanatory however, it is where one lacks finances to pay bills, is in debts or other monetary related matters which can escalate to a mortal threat in some cases. Family Threat This category is basically, where there is a threat of some sort towards a family of people and not just a single individual. Like the previous category, this category also, contains categories which are listed here: *'Marital Issues:' This threat is basically, where one is having issues which are a threat to a marriage or other related aspects. *'Mortal Threat:' This is where a family or multiple members in the family have a threat which could result in their deaths. *'Financial Issues:' This is an escalation of the previous financial issue point and is where the entire family are having issues with finances which includes them lacking money to pay bills, are in debt or other monetary related matters which can actually escalate further to a mortal threat. Community Threat This category is yet again, an escalation of the previous category and this time, it deals with entire communities within a certain city or town or other applicable location. The subcategories in this are as follows: *'Economic Issues:' This is generally where a large of people lack money which results in not much money going around which in turn leads to not very many people having money. *'Fatalities:' A threat may exist that is taking away lives such as a dangerous road, a criminal or some other factor. *'Riots:' This one is a highly disruptive threat as it has many individuals causing a lot of destruction and havoc. Widespread Threats Unlike the previous section, this is essentially, for threats which have an impact over a large area such as a solar system or across solar systems and thus, are on a much larger scale than, the previous threats that were mentioned. Solar System Threats *'Star Lifecycle:' The stars themselves go through a life cycle which can in itself be highly threatening to a solar system including the part when the star goes into the red giant stage where it begins to engulf entire planets as it expands. *'War:' A highly dangerous threat is war across an entire solar system which can drain resources pretty rapidly and can be pretty expensive. Interstellar Threats *'Supernovae:' When a star explodes in a supernova, there is the potential that the explosion is so powerful that it could have an impact on any nearby solar systems. *'War:' Warfare between two interstellar empires can be quite destructive and very expensive. Galactic Threats This is essentially, when an entire galaxy is at risk from a threat such as a war with an empire from another galaxy or major economic issues stretching the entire galaxy or other threats which may exist which involve the entire galaxy including a weapon which has a range that covers an entire galaxy.